Kims Daily
by llalallala
Summary: Keseharian para Kim setelah penambahan satu Kim lain dalam hidup mereka. The Kims' Sequel. Namjoon x Seokjin ft. Triplets Maknae


**Sequel series from The Kims (2017)**

 **.**

.

.

* * *

Pada beberapa titik dalam kesehariannya, Kim Namjoon masih sering dibuat tak percaya pada arus hidup yang kini ia jalani.

"Selamat pagi, tukang tidur."

Contohnya pagi ini, saat kesadaran mulai mengambil alih kembali dirinya dari alam mimpi, sosok serupa malaikat minus sayap suka rela menyambutnya dengan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki. Namjoon kira matahari pagi di luar sana pasti sedang menggerutui kekalahannya dari makhluk lain ciptaan Tuhan yang sedang berada satu ruangan dengan Namjoon ini. Lihat saja, sinarnya di luar sana yang kurang terik tak mampu menembus kaca jendela kamarnya. Atau mungkin Namjoon hanya belum sadar saja kalau di luar sedang mendung dan hari ini sudah masuk musim dingin.

"Pagi, _babe_." Suaranya serak, kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat sekali dibuka. Meski begitu Namjoon tetap berusaha membalas sapaan dari sang jelmaan malaikat, tak ingin sampai Tuhan mengutuknya karena itu.

"Masih mengantuk?"

"Mmm.."

"Salah siapa pulang jam empat pagi?"

Kim Seokjin, yang tanpa harus repot mengganti nama keluarganya saat satu tahun lalu Namjoon nikahi, sedang menatapnya di balik cermin besar kamar tidur mereka sembari memasang dasi hitam pada kemeja putih yang sudah lebih dulu dikenakan. Rambut pirangnya sudah lama kembali ke warna dasar, hitam legam dan berkilauan. Namjoon memang sempat dibuat tergila-gila oleh rambut pirang Seokjin di pertemuan pertama mereka sampai bisa menghipnotisnya agar melakukan hal-hal gila, tapi Seokjin dengan rambut hitamnya memiliki efek jauh lebih mematikan, rasanya Namjoon ingin mengurungnya saja seharian di rumah agar mata-mata pria tua di perusahaan yang dipimpinnya tak dapat lagi menikmati keindahannya.

Baru benar-benar tersadar dari kantuknya, kini Namjoon bisa melihat jelas cermin yang memantulkan tatapan Seokjin padanya, ada sedikit kekecewaan terlihat disana, "Maaf, jangan marah. Ikje memintaku menemaninya minum. Dia sedang patah hati, kau tahu?"

Seokjin menghampirinya, dari raut wajahnya Namjoon tahu ia telah puas dengan hasil tampilan dasinya, pernyataan Jimin dulu tentang Seokjin yang maniak kerapihan dan kebersihan memang benar sekali. Namjoon masih dalam posisi berbaring dengan perutnya, sementara wajahnya menghadap pada arah datangnya sang suami. Lalu Seokjin duduk di tepi ranjang mereka, telapak tangannya mendarat di rambut yang terakhir Namjoon cat warna ungu gelap (tuntutan panggung liar _underground_ ), mengusapnya tak kalah lembut disana, seolah ia sedang menyentuh barang-barang pecah belah. Seokjin dan segala sikap lembut keibuannya, mungkin naluri alami yang muncul ketika orangtuannya meninggalkannya dengan tiga adik laki-laki. Seokjin yang seperti ini menjadi salah satu titik yang sering Namjoon pertanyakan kelayakannya hadir dalam siklus hidupnya yang aneh.

"Aku tidak marah, Namjoonie, hanya khawatir. Kau tidak lagi semuda dulu.."

"Seokjin, aku baru tiga puluh dua tahun."

"Tetap saja tidak semuda dulu."

Oke, Namjoon mengalah, karena tidak mengalahpun ia tetap akan kalah. Jika para Kim muda mendengar kalimat Seokjin ini, sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan menjadi bahan penindasan satu minggu ke depan. Jadi Namjoon hanya diam sambil menikmati wajah Seokjin dan sentuhan lembutnya.

"Kalau bisa kurangi minum-minum dan pulang pagi, bisa?"

Namjoon mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepala. Lagi-lagi mengalah, kali ini karena tidak tega melihat Seokjin tampak memohon menggunakan tatapannya yang jernih. Sebenarnya Namjoon ingin Seokjin mengerti kalau pekerjaannya memang seperti itu, tapi di sisi lain juga ia tak ingin memancing perdebatan di pagi mereka yang tentram.

Setahun menikah, jurang besar perbedaan pekerjaan mereka semakin terlihat jelas. Seokjin memang setulus hati mendukung penuh keputusan Namjoon berhenti menjadi guru dan kembali ke dunia _underground_ sebagai dewanya para penyanyi _rap_ disana, hanya saja dalam beberapa hal Seokjin tampak sama sekali belum mengerti situasi berbeda pekerjaannya dengan Namjoon. Setelah Seokjin lulus kuliah bisnis, ia resmi menjadi pemegang posisi tertinggi di perusahaan keluarganya, sekaligus menyandang status suami dari Kim Namjoon yang sebelumnya memilih berhenti dari status pegawai negerinya. Ah, mengapa jadi terdengar tragis sekali hidup Kim Seokjin yang berakhir dengannya.

Namjoon tak melewatkan seuntai senyum puas Seokjin pada persetujuan yang Namjoon berikan, usapan di rambutnya masih berlanjut, Namjoon tidak jadi memejamkan mata lagi karena Seokjin lanjut bicara, "Dan aku tahu Ikje putus, Hyemi menceritakannya padaku."

"Benarkah?"

Dulu di saat-saat awal pernikahan mereka, Seokjin sering sekali ikut menonton penampilan Namjoon di bar atau kafe pinggiran Gangnam sampai hampir seluruh _crew_ dan anggota _rapper_ lain mengenal baik Seokjin yang memang selalu ramah pada setiap makhluk bumi. Tetapi sudah lebih dari tiga bulan ini Seokjin tak pernah datang lagi menonton, alasannya sudah pasti karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk, hanya salah satu dari tiga Kim muda yang pasti hadir dalam setiap penampilannya.

Karena itu sedikit mengherankan mendengar Seokjin yang masih berhubungan baik dengan salah satu _crew_ sekaligus mantan kekasih rekan _rapper_ -nya.

"Ya," gerakan tangan Seokjin terhenti sejenak. Namjoon tetap memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan seksama. Seokjin terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum melanjutkan lagi gerakan tangan dan kalimatnya. "Hyemi bilang Ikje seperti bermain-main dengannya. Dia juga bilang kalau pekerjaan Ikje yang sekarang sama sekali tak dapat menjamin masa depannya."

"Dan kau setuju?"

Tanggapan dari Namjoon lebih terdengar seperti sebuah refleks yang sudah disiapkan otaknya dari jauh-jauh hari. Ternyata pagi ini tidak jadi seindah yang Namjoon perkirakan.

Seokjin mengedikkan bahu, tubuhnya dibuat rileks dengan menyandarkan bahunya pada kepala ranjang, sementara jemarinya tetap bermain pada helaian rambut Namjoon. "Tidak tahu. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka, jadi aku tidak mau menilai apapun. Aku hanya mendengarkannya bercerita."

Entah hanya perasaan Namjoon saja atau memang benar Seokjin sedang cari aman dengan jawabannya. Namjoon tahu kalau Seokjin tahu apa jawaban yang saat ini ingin ia dengar. Tapi Namjoon sendiri tidak yakin siap mendengar jawaban jujur yang ia inginkan dari suaminya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Namjoonie. Itu urusan mereka." Mungkin kekhawatiran Namjoon sudah bocor hingga ke ekpresi wajahnya sehingga Seokjin dapat membacanya dengan mudah. Walaupun tetap saja kalimatnya barusan belum mampu mempositifkan kembali isi otak Namjoon. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau kau masih mengantuk, lanjut tidur saja. Sarapan sudah kusiapkan. Pagi ini hanya ada Jimin dan Jungkook di rumah, Taehyung ada kelas pagi dan akan berangkat bersamaku. Kalau kepalamu sakit, minta Jimin mencarikan obat sakit kepala di kotak obat, dan minum itu hanya setelah kau sarapan, mengerti?"

Yang ini sedikit bisa mengalihkan pikirannya, Seokjin yang mengoceh panjang lebar tentang hal-hal random di kehidupan mereka selalu menjadi favorit Namjoon. " _Yes, yes, and, yes, babe._ " Sebuah senyum diukir Namjoon sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasihnya pada Seokjin yang telah merombak total hidupnya menjadi seratus kali lipat lebih baik, juga pada Tuhan yang telah banyak ia lawan tapi masih memberinya banyak kebahagiaan.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Aku pergi, akan kuhubungi saat makan siang."

Tentu Namjoon tak akan membiarkan Seokjin pergi begitu saja tanpa menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Dalam sekejap, bibir yang terlapis _lip balm_ itu sudah ia lumat penuh kelembutan, mengecap rasa manis nan adiktif disana. Namjoon tersenyum kecil dalam ciuman mereka, berpikir bahwa hanya dirinya seorang yang dapat melakukan ini pada sang presiden direktur.

.

.

.

Namjoon tidur lagi, lalu bangun dan keluar kamar setelah sekitar satu jam dari kepergian Seokjin. Sosok Jimin menyapa pemandangannya di ruang tengah bersama laptop beralas bantal sofa di pangkuannya, juga buku sejarah musik terbuka lebar di sampingnya. Jimin mengenakan kaca mata bacanya karena terakhir kali Namjoon menemaninya periksa mata, minusnya sudah bertambah menjadi tiga setengah.

"Pagi, Jimin."

"Hmmm siang, hyung." Yang lebih muda sama sekali tidak mau repot menolehkan kepalanya sekedar menyapa secara normal dan bersusila. Ah, menyebalkan seperti biasa.

Namjoon ikutan duduk di samping jimin di atas sofa panjang ruang tengah. "Mana Jungkook?"

"Di kamarnya, main _game_."

Kim Jungkook dan segala jenis _game_ komputernya seperti perpaduan bunga mawar dan durinya, indah sih, tapi menciptakan perpaduan yang begitu menyebalkan.

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah itu, Jimin sibuk dengan kegiatan mengetiknya di atas laptop, sementara Namjoon lanjut mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum kumpul-kumpul juga.

Sampai akhirnya Jimin memulai pergerakan lain, meletakkan laptop di atas meja di depannya, untuk selanjutnya bangkit berdiri dan jalan menuju dapur yang letaknya ada si sudut kiri ruang tengah.

"Mau kemana?"

"Menghangatkan sarapanmu, kau sakit kepala?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Oke, tak perlu kuambilkan obat kalau begitu."

"Thanks, Jimin."

"Anggap saja aku sedang mengurus orangtua jompo yang sedang kejar-kejaran dengan maut."

"Terserahlah."

Lalu Namjoon memperhatikan tubuh pendek sang adik ipar yang setengahnya tertutup meja counter di dapur. Tampak sibuk sekali membuka-buka rak di atasnya, padahal yang perlu ia lakukan hanya menghangatkan makanan yang Seokjin buat tadi pagi ke dalam microwave. Tapi Namjoon putuskan untuk tidak mempertanyakan gerak-gerik absurd Jimin di dapur sana. Isi otaknya telah sibuk memproses hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan percakapannya dan Seokjin pagi tadi.

Namjoon tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupan seorang presiden direktur perusahaan besar di luar sana selain yang selama ini Seokjin ceritakan padanya dalam kegiatan obrolan malam mereka sebelum tidur. Seokjin bilang yang paling menyebalkan adalah saat menghadiri meeting bulanan, karena harus mendengarkan presentasi setiap devisi yang kebanyakan basa-basi dan setiap orang berambisi menunjukan kebaikan mereka dengan menutupi serapat mungkin kesalahan. Setelah itu Namjoon akan menyahut kalau baginya yang paling menyebalkan yaitu ketika melihat kerusuhan penonton dari atas panggung. Lalu Seokjin langsung menanggapi dengan panik kalau saat-saat seperti itu terjadi, Namjoon jangan sampai ikut campur, lebih baik menghentikan penampilannya, dan langsung pulang ke rumah. Oleh karena itu setiap sesi obrolan malam mereka akan berakhir dengan hujan kecupan dari Namjoon untuk Seokjin yang selalu panik. Namjoon bersumpah demi seluruh luas antariksa, Kim Seokjin itu entitas termurni dari seluruh sifat manusia yang pernah ia temui.

"Jimin."

"Jangan ganggu aku, orang tua. Aku sibuk disini."

Namjoon sekuat mungkin menahan diri agar tidak berlari ke dapur untuk menjitak kepala sang Kim nomor dua, eh nomor tiga maksudnya, karena sekarang Namjoon menduduki posisi nomor satu. Haha.

"Apa menurutmu aku pantas bersama Seokjin?"

Pertanyaan yang secara otomatis menghentikan seluruh pergerakan Jimin, dia menyorot penuh keheranan, seolah kakak iparnya itu baru saja mengatakan Taehyung menghabiskan sepiring penuh wortel mentah dalam satu menit. "Hah?"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya sambil mengulangi pertanyaan tadi, "Menurutmu aku pantas bersama Seokjin atau tidak?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

Tersadar dari serangan kejut dadakannya, Jimin terlihat mencoba kembali rileks dengan berjalan menuju microwave dekat lemari es. Mengotak-atik beberapa tombol disana, setelah memasukkan wadah berisi pasta ke dalamnya. Walaupun terlihat acuh begitu, Namjoon tahu penjelasannya lah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Jimin saat ini.

"Hanya tiba-tiba berpikir, mungkin Kim Seokjin adalah satu-satunya presiden direktur di dunia yang mau menikahi seorang _rapper underground_ urakan."

Tatapan Jimin kembali padanya, kali ini berbeda dari yang pertama. Namjoon melihat setitik kecil kekecewaan yang bercampur aduk dengan naiknya emosi negatif. Khas Jimin yang tak bisa mengontrol baik rasa jengkelnya.

"Jadi setelah satu tahun, kau mulai meragukan perasaan Jin hyung?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu maksudku."

Jimin mengedikan bahu, posisinya sekarang sedang bersandar pada lemari es di sampingnya, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, "Kedengarannya seperti itu." Raut wajah datar tanpa ekpresi yang ia tunjukan mengingatkan Namjoon pada Kim Jimin saat masih menjadi siswanya dulu.

Sesi tatap-menatap mereka terintruksi oleh suara ' **biiib** ' nyaring yang berasal dari microwave, tanda waktu memanaskan sudah mencapai batas dan makanan siap disajikan. Jimin memutus pandangannya dari Namjoon di ruang tengah sana, mulai fokus mengeluarkan piring dari dalam microwave menggunakan sarung tangan tebal warna merah muda milik Seokjin.

"Ck, berhenti berpikir macam-macam, hyung. Hal terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan itu adalah rasa percaya pada satu sama lain."

Namjoon masih bengong saat Jimin mengatakan hal bijak itu, ekspresi serta bola matanya yang melebar sudah cukup menunjukkan rasa tidak percayanya kalau kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kim Jimin yang selama ini, berdasarkan yang pernah Namjoon dengar dari Taehyung, seringnya berpikir hanya memakai otot bukan otak.

"Dari mana kau dapat kalimat begitu?"

"Yoongi, tentu saja."

Ya, tentu saja. Namjoon lupa pacar Jimin sejak sekolah menengah atas itu sekarang mengambil jurusan sastra di kampus yang sama dengan Jimin. Setidaknya, berpacaran dengan Yoongi mampu membuat otak Jimin bekerja lebih baik.

Jimin kembali pada posisi sebelumnya di sofa bersama sepiring pasta carbonara hangat yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Lagi-lagi tak mau repot bersopansantun mempersilakan kakak iparnya untuk makan. Tak apa, Namjoon juga sedang tidak dalam mode kelaparan. Kerumitan pikirannya hasil percakapan dengan Seokjin tadi pagi mendominasi seluruh moodnya.

"Aku percaya pada Seokjin seratus persen, Jimin. Orang-orang di luar sanalah yang tidak kupercaya. Kalau mereka bicara buruk tentangku, aku tak peduli, tapi jika Seokjin dan kalian yang mereka jelek-jelekkan, aku tak yakin bisa menahan diri."

Sebagai seorang _rapper_ , Namjoon tentu sudah biasa dibenci atau membenci, sebab hal itu akan menjadi materi bagus untuk lirik-lirik yang ia tulis. Sedangkan pada keluarganya ini, para pembenci yang dia hadapi bukan berasal dari kalangan musisi lainnya, melainkan lingkungan dimana Seokjin dan adik-adiknya beraktifitas. Fakta bahwa Namjoon tak bisa melindungi mereka dari omongan buruk-buruk orang-orang karena status dirinya dan Seokjin yang terlalu jauh begitu menyakitinya.

"Ya jangan menahan diri kalau begitu. Aku, Taehyung, dan Jungkook akan dengan senang hati membantumu menghajar mereka."

Untuk yang kesekian kali Namjoon dibuat terkejut oleh celetukan adik iparnya yang terdengar asal, tapi bisa jelas Namjoon rasakan ketulusannya. Ia membawa posisinya menyamping menghadap Jimin demi bisa mengacak-acak rambut sang bocah Kim tertua. Namjoon mati-matian menolak mengakui hatinya dibuat hangat bukan main oleh kalimat tadi.

"Kau itu mahasiswa atau preman 'sih?"

"Kau itu _rapper_ atau perampok? Kenapa harus malu dengan profesimu?"

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Namjoon tak memiliki percakapan super menyebalkan sekaligus penuh inspirasi dengan Jimin. Cara sang Kim nomor tiga memutarbalikkan omongannya selalu berhasil membuat Namjoon mati di tempat.

"Hyung, kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku untuk mengikuti kata hati dalam memilih jalan hidup. Jangan lupakan itu."

Dari intonasi suara, Jimin seolah tak menaruh banyak simpati dalam kalimatnya. Ia bahkan sesegara mungkin kembali menyibukkan diri dengan laptop yang sudah ada di pangkuannya lagi. Mengetik asal-asalan demi mengabaikan tatapan kagum Namjoon padanya.

"Yah! Sejak kapan kau sedewasa ini hah? Membuatku merinding." Lengkap dengan tawa keras dan gerakan memeluk dirinya sendiri agar lebih dramatis. Namjoon tahu adiknya itu sedang malu dengan kalimatnya yang Namjoon duga keluar secara refleks.

"Ck, sana makan! Jangan ganggu aku mengerjakan tugas."

"Jadi kesimpulannya?"

"Duh, kesimpulan apa?!"

Jimin menoleh kali ini, memasang ekspresi kesal yang jika di provokasi sedikit lagi mungkin tinjunya akan benar-benar melayang pada Namjoon.

"Aku pantas tidak untuk Jin hyung kalian?"

"Kalau tidak pantas, kau tidak akan lulus satupun tes yang kami berikan dulu."

"Jadi?"

"Astaga! Pantas, hyung, pantas! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Jin hyung dengan orang selain dirimu. Puas?"

Tak perlu jawaban. Ekspresi Namjoon yang mendadak secerah matahari musim panas sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menunjukkan ia telah kembali yakin pada keputusannya menyelami lebih jauh keluarga kecil Kim, keluarga Kim-nya.

.

.

?

.

.

* * *

Tidak tahu apa maksudku menulis ini. Aku menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pemanasan buat otakku haha.


End file.
